Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures Series
List of Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures Series: *Tarzan *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *The Princess and the Frog *The Little Mermaid *Aladdin *Kung Fu Panda *Mulan *The Jungle Book *American Dragon: Jake Long *It's Roger Rabbit! *Brother Bear *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search of Christopher Robin *Pinocchio *Pokémon: Mewtwo Returns *The NeverEnding Story *The Land Before Time *Dumbo *Thumbelina *The Swan Princess *A Troll in Central Park *Quest for Camelot *The Secret of NIMH *Barnyard: The Original Party Animals *Anastasia *Pooh's Heffalump Movie *Titan A.G *The Rescuers *Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers *Bonkers: Going Bonkers *Scooby Doo on Zombie Island *Lilo & Stitch *Yogi's Ark Lark *An American Tail *Ice Age *Cats Don't Dance *Dinosaur *Song of the South *Oliver & Company *Hey There, It's Yogi Bear *Beauty and the Beast *Lion of OZ *Noah's Ark/El Arca *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie *FernGully: The Last Rainforest *The Great Mouse Detective *The Road to El Dorado *Lady and the Tramp *Hercules *Monsters vs. Aliens *Home on the Range *The Thief and the Cobbler *The Sword in the Stone *Treasure Planet *The Wild *Alice in Wonderland *Robin Hood *The Prince and the Pauper *101 Dalmatians *The Rescuers Down Under *The Aristocats *Looney Tunes: Back in Action *The Fox and the Hound *DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp *Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone *Chicken Little *Epic Mickey *Ice Age: The Meltdown *Hoodwinked *How to Train Your Dragon *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs *Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch *Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas *Night at the Museum *Mickey Mouse: Runaway Brain *Surf's Up *The Flintstones *Night at the Museum 2: Battle of the Smithsonian *Winnie the Pooh: A Verry Merry Pooh Year *Up *Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the We're Rabbit *Wall-E *Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo *Blue Harvest *Chicken Run *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs *Destination Imagination *Flushed Away *Meet the Robinsons *Megamind *Monsters vs. Aliens Halloween *Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Furious Five *Shrek Upcoming Projects: *Aladdin and the Return of Jafar *Mulan 2 *Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears A Who! *Brother Bear 2 *TaleSpin: Plunder and Lightning *Sleeping Beauty *Fantasia *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *The Penguins of Madagascar: Operation Blowhole *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure *Pokémon: Heroes *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Peter Pan *Cinderella *Fun and Fancy Free *Toy Story *The Legend of Tarzan: The Poisoned River *Aladdin: Seems Like Old Crimes *Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers to the Rescue *Space Jam *The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning *Anastasia: Bartok the Magnificent *Aladdin and the King of Thieves *Tarzan 2 *The Swan Princess 2: Escape from Castle Mountain *Toy Story 2 *Tarzan and Jane *Pocahontas *Indiana Jones and The Raiders of the Lost Ark *Bambi *The Jungle Book 2 *Pokémon: 4Ever *The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Miss *The King and I *Finding Nemo *Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl *Lilo & Stitch 3: Stitch! The Movie *TaleSpin: A Bad Reflection on You *The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island *The Pebble and the Penguin *Tangled *The Swan Princess 3: The Mystery of Enchanted Kingdom *Who Framed Roger Rabbit *The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of the Cold Fire *TaleSpin: From Whom the Bell Klangs *Merry Madagascar *Rock-A-Doodle *The Brave Little Toaster *Osmosis Jones *Tom and Jerry: the Movie *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West *The Nightmare Before Christmas *Pocahontas II: Journey Into the World *All Dogs Go to Heaven *South Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut *FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue *We're Back!: A Dinosaurs Story *Free Willy *The Black Cauldron *Scooby Doo and the Legend of the Vampire *Hercules and the Arabian Night *Balto *The Emperor's New Groove *Kung Fu Panda 2 *The Hunchback of Notre Dame II *The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea *Kim Possible: A Stitch in Time *Lilo & Stitch 4: Leroy & Stitch *Monsters Inc *Toy Story 3 *The Penguins of Madagascar: The Lost Treasure of the Golden Squrriel *The Chipmunk Adventure *Tom Sawyer *Freddie as F.R.O.7. *The Emperor's New Groove 2: Kronk's New Groove *Peter Pan: Return to Never Land *Cinderella III: A Twist in Time *Cars *Indiana Jones and The Temple of Doom *Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World *Tinker Bell *Robots *Indiana Jones and The Last Crusade *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 *Bedknobs and Broomsticks *The Three Caballeros *Mary Poppins *Rio *Pete's Dragon *Indiana Jones and The Kingdom of the Crystal Skull *Bambi II *Bolt *The Pink Panther *Shrek the Third *Something and Something Darkside *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The Jungle King *House of Bloo's *Ratatouille *Banjo the Woodpile Cat *Piglet's Big Movie *Jumanji *The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue *Rover Dangerfield *Around the World of 80 Days *Gay Purr-ee *Mickey, Donald and Goofy Folices the Phantom Bolt *Snow White: Happily Ever After *Animals United *The Trumpet of the Swan *Open Season *Mr. Magoo: 1001 Arabian Nights *Napoleon *Aloha, Scooby Doo! *Atlantis: The Lost Empire *A Bug's Life *The Haunted Mansion *Winnie the Pooh *Rango *Summer Nightasmic! *The Snow Queen Category:LionKingRulz88